warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
"We're all different, and that's what makes us the same,"
Book Chapter One :"And every 100 years, it comes back, and curses two cats from every clan. They will be destined to fight it, and they will lose. It will kill all six of them and feed off of their power. It will then come back in 100 years, when it needs more power," every young cat in the entire clan sat around one of the apprentices, as she told the elaborated story one of the elders had told her. :"Do you think it will come soon?" one of the kits asked. I wasn't paying attention to the story, I was never really interested in folklore. I missed what was said next and was only jolted back to reality when an interesting question was asked. :"What powers do the six have?" the she-cat who had asked that was my litter mate Frostpaw. The apprentice that had been talking, shrugged that indicated she had no idea. When they dispersed, I was left with my sister. :"Do you really think the cat would come?" she asked and we made our way to the freshkill pile. I shook my head and bent down. The still warm body of a mouse was clutched between my teeth as Frostpaw asked yet another question. "Which cats do you think would be chosen?" :We sat down right outside the apprentice's den and began to eat our freshkill. "I don't know, but I wouldn't want it to be me." I told Frostpaw. :"Hexpaw, I think you're the only she-cat who wouldn't jump at the opportunity to out show a tom cat," Frostpaw said. :I jumped up with indignation, "Frostpaw you know first hand I would show up every tom cat in this clan, and I could do it anyway," I screamed. She and I laughed, but the air between us grew cold as a tom walked up behind us. :He used to be our denmate, but ever since he was given his warrior name, he had been even more of a pain in the tail, "I could beat you!" :I turned around on my back paws and stared into the eyes of my worst enemy. His deep green eyes were cold, and they went matching perfectly with his cold, black fur. We looked like two opposites, black fur and white fur, green eyes and blue eyes. :I would have given him a retort, but to be honest, I had no time for him. It was getting late, and I was teired. I padded into my den and curled up in my nest and laid down close to my sister. Our fur touched and I felt warm, despite it being winter. :As I fell into a deep sleep, a dream came. Actually, a nightmare came... Chapter Two :I tossed and turned all night, because a nightmare was causing me great pain. In my dream, I was in a small clearing, only grass was in it, and an eary circle of light surounded it. There was heat growing from the circle, and I could feal it on my pelt as it grew hotter and hotter, and hotter. :Sudenly, it all stopped. For a second, a whole oppend in the circle. I made a dash for it, but I hit a solid object, one covered in fur. When I got my balence back, I looked up to see I cat I had missed more than any other cat, "Mother!" I screamed. :I entwined my tails with hers and I stood there, purring, "My daughter, Hexpaw, I have to talk to you, it's very important." my mother told me. I stood back and looked up at my mother. She didn't seem happy to see me, although I hadn't seen her since I was a kit. :"What's wrong mom?" I asked her. She looked at me, utterly distraught, "Mother?" I asked. :My mother didn't speak, just lifted up her paw and placed it on my eye. It burned as if she was putting fire on my face, but I was frozen, I couldn't move. I wanted to scream, but I could only move when my mother took her paw away. I broke back, breathless and in pain. :"What was that?" I asked, still panting. :My mother again didn't speak, but she put her paw onto the floor, and a pool of water oppened up. She guestured to the pool, and when I looked into it, where my mother had put her paw was a star. Because I was white furred, there was a black star right over my eye. :"There will be five others like you, summoned. One more from your clan, and two from each other, you each have a power." my mother told me. :"What do you mean? Does this have anything to do with that story? What power do I have?" :Yet my mom didn't speak, and everything began to fade. I was alone, in pitch black darkness, only able to hear one more scentance of my mother's voice, "Only the chosen ones will see the stars. Look to the stars..." she told me. :I woke up in a pant, and looked around to make sure I hadn't woken anyone with my screaming. No one had moved a muscle, so I carefully padded out of my den. In a moment, I remembered the stars. I turned back and looked at every cat in the apprentices den, but none of them had a star. :I was going to go look in the warriors den when I bumpped into yet another cat. When I looked up, it was the tom, Flashtail. To my horror, we looked at each other, and sure enough, there was a little white star over his eye. :"Was any of that real?" he asked me. :"I don't know, do you mean the dream?" I asked. We looked at each other, confused beyond belife, "well, if we both had the dream, it has to be real. What do we do?" Chapter Three Flashtail and I had grown closer in the comming days, I still didn't trust him, but we both kept having the same dream, over, and over, and over again, so it had to be true, "So the plan is what?" Flashtail asked again. I groaned as we walked on our way to the gathering, "You look at all the Greenclan cats, I look at all the Redclan cats. We'll find the other four cats, then we'll talk to them," I told him. Flashtail and I had been acepted to go to the gathering, and when we got there, I saw so many cats I was over whelmed. Flashtail and I looked at each other, and groaned, not wanting to look through so many cats, but we did. I wove in and out of every cat I could see, but I didn't see a star on any of the cats. I met up with Flashtail and we claimed to the top of one of the trees. As we looked down at the cats, I couldn't even make one cat out from each other, "The cats aren't here. Were they all keapt away?" Category:Hexivr's fanfics Category:Hexriver's fanfics